


Calling In Sick

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: Please make sure to leave comments so that I may transition from a bad writer to an alright one.





	1. Chapter 1

I neither own nor am I profiting off of Gravity Falls or its characters

 

 

Mabel was comfy. Not just normal comfortable. Oh no. She was super duper comfy, and all because she had the best pillow in the world, Dipper. However, the one bad thing was that there was currently an alarm going off that a past Mabel had set to wake present Mabel up. Still very tired, she wondered why she would do this to herself. Oh, right. Mabel had a job. Well Mabel had a stroke of brilliance, as soon as she realized that. 

Why not just call in sick.

Yeah, yeah, Mabel knew she shouldn't do that if she wasn't really sick, but by the time she understood that, it was too late. She had already texted the principal of the elementary school she worked at that she was sick and couldn't come in today. And since she couldn't afford to lose the comfiest pillow, Mabel swiftly grabbed Dipper's phone and texted his boss that he was also sick and therefore couldn't come into work. The aforementioned Dipper was now slowly beginning to awaken, which Mabel could not abide. She put him in a full body grip and brought him under the many many blankets which adorned their bed.

Even throughout this onslaught of cuddles and full body strangleholds, Dipper still tried to wake up and get out of bed, for reasons Mabel was simply unable to fathom. So she decided it was time to bring out the staying-in bed equivalent of the H-Bomb. Kisses. Mabel began to smother Dipper in kisses. All over his face, neck, really just anywhere she could reach. And Dipper soon began to reciprocate, albeit sleepily. At this point Mabel knew she had successfully created a stay in bed day with the bestest pillow to ever exist. Dipper. 

The End


	2. Sick Day

I neither own nor am I profiting off of Gravity Falls or its characters

 

 

Dipper was not all too happy. This morning Mabel had pulled a standard Mabel stunt and called in sick for the both of them, never mind the fact that neither of them were sick. And to make matters worse, she had kept him in bed with her so that he couldn't work from home. And while Dipper did appreciate having lazy days off with Mabel, tomorrow was the final deadline for a project he had been putting off to spend time with Mabel. He had planned on writing the whole thing out today, but those plans were obviously not to be. Therefore, Dipper was understandably a little miffed. 

 

Getting out of bed to go get some coffee, this splendid day got even better with the realization that, of course, they had no coffee. Just perfect. Deciding to just live without coffee, Dipper began slowly meandering his way back to his and Mabel's bedroom. Finding that Mabel was still in bed, Dipper simply dropped himself down on top of her and rolled up in the blankets. Dipper, reacting to the whines of protest of having her blankets stolen, pulled Mabel into the subsequent blanket burrito that was being formed, pulling her up nice and close to himself at prime cuddling position. Preparing to go back to sleep, he wrapped his arms around Mabel and lost worries about deadlines and work to the pleasant dreams that always accompanied Mabel.

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to leave comments so that I may transition from a bad writer to an alright one.


End file.
